


爬猫架-1

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up





	爬猫架-1

喻文波好久没这样凶过，“你自己的眼睛你还要不要了？我让你休息是为我好还是为你好？再说了，刘青松采访说的那些话又他妈不是我让他说的！”

因为情绪波动的原因，喻文波毫无意识的释放了信息素 . 

葡萄酒味的 .

王柳羿酒精过敏，不知道是不是这个信息素也含有酒精成分，他吸了一口空气，一阵头晕 .

“喻文波你这个信息素搞的我好晕啊 … ” 王柳羿喘了一口，想挪个位置换个没有酒精味的地方 . 但刚挪开一条腿，整个人都栽了下去 .

“喻文波讨厌死了 …… 你这个味道 … 嗯，好晕 … ” 王柳羿晕晕乎乎的，只当自己是被喻文波的葡萄酒信息素弄的过敏了 .

喻文波倒是被王柳羿的这一摔给整清醒了，王柳羿摔过来的时候全身软绵绵的，倒在自己怀里以后就没有要起来的意思，眼睛不知道还红不红，耳朵怎么红起来了 .  王柳羿身上还有一股甜甜的香味，是草莓蛋糕的味道 .

喻文波突然意识到，王柳羿这是分化了 .

而且分化成了一个 omega.

“蓝哥蓝哥，你醒一下，你分化了 … ”刚分化又发情的 omega 根本听不见别人说话，只觉得面前这个人散发的味道让自己上头，两条胳膊勾着人的脖子就往前蹭 .  鼻翼在喻文波脖子那里轻轻翕动，喷洒的热气一下一下撩拨着的心弦 .

发情了的 omega 整个身子都是软的，挂在喻文波身上直往下滑，喻文波怕他滑下去，一手托住王柳羿的屁股，一手揽着他的腰 .  也不知道是不是之前撞的那下还在痛，王柳羿扭了扭屁股，把臀尖往喻文波手上蹭 . 

喻文波也要站不住了，抱着人坐到床上，环抱着王柳羿，舔了一口他的腺体 .  信息素跟着唾液从腺体进入，王柳羿稍微清醒了一点点 .  喻文波顺着脖子一路舔到耳垂，好甜，好想吃更甜的 . 咬着耳朵喻文波又说了一次，“蓝哥，你分化了 . ”

王柳羿伸手抓住喻文波环在自己腰上的手腕，“喻文波 …  去找他们要抑制剂，快点 … ” 喻文波听到这个话又有点生气，宁愿用抑制剂也不愿意被我临时标记吗？惩罚一样的咬了一口王柳羿圆润的肩头，听到王柳羿轻轻啊了一声，又用舌头去安抚那块印记 .  “我问了刘青松，他说 omega 用抑制剂不好，会影响你比赛的 . ”王柳羿又急又难受，眼睛红红哼哼唧唧的好像要哭了，喻文波也就只能继续哄他，一只手探进他的衣服下摆摸索，一只手从空空的裤管摸进去，继续在他耳边说，“我给你标记好不好？”

王柳羿继续哼哼，甚至能听到明显的鼻音 .  喻文波让王柳羿平躺在床上，然后开始脱两个人的衣服 .  职业选手的手速在这一刻发挥的淋漓尽致，只短短几秒，两具年轻的身体就纠缠在了一起 .

喻文波一边亲王柳羿，一边摸他的腰 .  王柳羿的口腔里更甜，喻文波轻松撬开牙关，扫了一圈牙床便揪着他的舌头纠缠 .  两个人都没有这么激烈的亲过，全靠本能互相舔舐 .  一只手在王柳羿的腰上轻轻摩挲，若有若无的触感让王柳羿痒的想逃，但又逃不出去 .  后穴里的湿润感已经很明显，偶尔收缩一下还能感觉到它们在肠壁上黏糊糊的挂着 .

喻文波放开王柳羿被吸的通红的舌尖，慢慢往下舔过去 .  下巴，王柳羿真的好瘦，仰起脖子的时候下颚线完美的呈现在眼前；喉结， omega 的喉结小小一个，喻文波轻轻咬上去，王柳羿甜腻的叫了一声，两条腿并紧了；锁骨，明显的锁骨让人忍不住就想去啃一口；最后滑到了乳尖，刚被含进去一下，王柳羿就忍不住的挺起胸口大口喘气，喻文波的舌尖绕着小小的乳晕打圈，时不时会把奶尖狠狠碾压下去，甚至用牙齿咬住奶尖 .  “嗯啊 … ”甜甜腻腻的声音又闯进耳朵，王柳羿捏住喻文波一只手，放在自己没被宠幸的那一侧，也不说话，自己用胸口乱蹭 . 

“蓝哥你想要我干嘛？”喻文波明知故问，手掌微拱的搭在王柳羿的胸口，让他想蹭也蹭不到 .  “呜呜 … ”王柳羿的眼角已经潮湿了，张着嘴不说话，就一个劲地哼哼 . 喻文波就当听不懂，就只亲王柳羿肩头 . 

“杰克哥～”王柳羿还是忍不住，带着浓重鼻音的撒娇，喻文波觉得自己硬的难受，“摸摸我 … ”说着又挺了挺胸，“摸摸我这里 … 啊！”话没说话，没被好好照顾的一侧就被狠狠拧了一下，王柳羿两条腿缠到喻文波的腿上，全身都往喻文波身上缠，身下抬头的欲望也是不是蹭一下喻文波 . 

喻文波默默加快了速度，一只手终于探到了王柳羿身下，伸进股缝摸了一下，就已经沾了一手的水 .  王柳羿害羞，夹着腿不让喻文波的手再摸进去 .

喻文波放开他的奶尖，黏黏糊糊地又亲了上去，“乖，把腿分开好不好，要不然会疼的 . ”说完，一边亲一边抽出被夹着的手，摸到了王柳的大腿上 .  王柳羿的大腿也很好摸，都不多，但是也软乎乎的 .  虽然喻文波还是觉得屁股的手感更好 .  摸了几下大腿，把王柳羿的两条腿分了开来，架在了自己腰上 .  王柳羿早就害羞的闭上了眼睛，一副任人宰割的样子 . 

喻文波一只手托着王柳羿的腰给他借力，一只手沾了点丰沛的液体，就探进了无人造访的后穴 .  “啊！”王柳羿仅仅被一根手指激的尖叫，手指在后面轻松的搅动了两下，还带着黏膜的水声，肠壁大幅度的收缩，看来还希望点别的进去 .  喻文波又探进去一根手指，这次倒是没那么小心翼翼，一是因为他知道 omega 发情期的后穴足够成熟这些，二是他也憋不住了 .  王柳羿的后穴又热又软，不停的收缩咬着自己的手指 .  二个手指在身下抽插起来的时候，王柳羿觉得快要羞死了 .  电竞选手的手是最宝贝的，平时自己甚至还用用护手霜，现在被王柳羿用他的手指伺候，自己甚至还舒服的不行 . 

不过喻文波也没什么经验，就沿着内壁乱按，手指往里伸了点，摸到了一个特殊的位置，“啊～”王柳羿整个人都要从床上弹起来了，“杰克哥～”

喻文波不理这个人的撒娇，只是又重重碾上这个点，喻文波甚至感觉到一股淫水从里面浇了出来， “不行了，不要摸那里啦 … ”王柳羿睁开眼睛，委屈巴巴的看着喻文波，他已经没了什么理智，一边说着不要，一边甚至自己挺了两下腰 .

啊，受不了了 .

喻文波抽出手指，带了一大摊淫水出来，从后穴直接滴落在了床上，甚至听到了“啪嗒”一声 .

王柳羿在床上真的太容易害羞了，又紧紧攥住了床单，狠狠闭上了眼睛 .

喻文波的肉冠顶在入口处，他低下头在王柳羿耳边说了一句，“别闭眼了，看看我是怎么操你的 . ”

随着少年的一个挺腰， alpha 的阴茎完全进入了 omega 的后穴 .  王柳羿的内壁突然缩紧，他就这么哭喊着射了出来 . 粘稠的液体从顶端喷薄而出的时候，喻文波还在他体内动了好几下，把这次高潮延长了十几秒 .  王柳羿揪着床单的手揪住喻文波有点肉肉的胳膊，眼泪再也盛不住了掉了下来 . 

高潮中的王柳羿毫无意识的释放自己的信息素，喻文波本就是个甜食主义者，他发誓一定要把这个人给拆吃入腹了 . 

眼睫毛上还挂着亮晶晶的眼泪，圆圆的眼睛哭的红红的，“蓝哥，你好像个猫啊～”

“我才不会 … 挂在别人身上 … ” 王柳羿哭的断断续续 .  喻文波一愣，突然想起来养猫的这一茬，被 alpha 突然释放的信息素刺激到，王柳羿整个人抖了起来 .  喻文波狠狠的加快了速度，王柳羿受不了这个力道的耸动，一会儿抓着喻文波，一会儿抓着床单，哭的上气不接下气 . 

“慢 …… 呜呜 …… 慢点 … ” 王柳羿觉得自己要被喻文波撞散架了 . “悠米好玩吗？”喻文波掰过王柳羿的下巴问道，见身下的人哭哭啼啼根本不知道自己在问什么，放慢了点速度，捏下巴的手更使了劲，“和别人养猫好玩吗？嗯？”理智终于回了一点点神的王柳羿平复下呼吸，听到喻文波问的话哭的更委屈了，“明明是你 … 呜 … 是你不愿意养猫的 … 呜呜 … ”王柳羿哭的激烈，伸手去抹自己的眼泪 .  喻文波一下子慌了神，自己本来只是想逗逗他，谁知道他真哭了，喻文波赶紧给王柳羿擦眼泪，一边哄他，“养养养，都是我的错，蓝哥别哭了 . ”

这么一哭 omega 过了不应期，插在自己体内的那根东西还在跳动，王柳羿伸出胳膊把喻文波的肩膀勾了下来，两条腿又缠到对方腰上 .  缩了两下后穴，给自己磨出了水来 .  “杰克哥～动一下 … ”

喻文波加快了抽查的速度，一下又一下完全进入甬道内，囊袋拍打在会阴出发出的啪啪声也逐渐变得黏腻 .  喻文波头埋在王柳羿脖颈处，嗅着那里腺体散发的味道 .  感觉到王柳羿因为高潮来临微微的颤抖，喻文波把手探下去捏住了根部 . 王柳羿不满的嗯嗯啊啊，又一副要哭的样子 . 

“等一下 . ”喻文波把王柳羿翻了身，跪趴在床上 .  转身的时候差点被磨到生殖腔，王柳羿的后穴愣是被榨出一股水来，大腿也撑不住地抖 . 

“不行了 …… 我要出来了 … ”喻文波的手附上王柳羿的臀瓣往旁边拉，无视王柳羿的哭求，好想要把卵蛋也给塞进去似的 .  王柳羿撑起身子撇过头想要接吻，却被喻文波宽大的手掌压住了腰，“等会儿再亲你 . ”

喻文波低头看见王柳羿后颈的腺体，草莓蛋糕的香气让他迷醉，一口咬住那里的皮肤，下身更加卖力的挺进，另一只手去握王柳羿身前的欲望 .

王柳羿放肆的叫了出声，腺体和性器被同时触碰的快感让他被卷进了情欲的漩涡，他哭着喊着射了出来 .  同时，喻文波咬破了他后颈的那块皮肤 .

听了两人折腾了一晚上的队员们第二天见到王柳羿的时候，惊讶的说不出话 .

没有被标记的 omega 的气味 .

喻文波果然是个弟弟 .


End file.
